Valentine Night
by fullmetal1002
Summary: A girl is waiting for someone to see her during Valentine's Day. pls read and comment naruten. also input song from macross frontier


Valentine's night, it is very special to many couples

Valentine's night, it is very special to many couples. It is also the time where they can be alone, just the two of them. No one to bother them, just alone and happy. At Konoha square, a girl is seen leaning against a wall. She seems to be waiting for someone. _Man, its cold today. Where the heck are you _said the girl shivering a little. Lucky she brought a coat to keep herself warm. As she waited there, she saw all the other couples walking around.

She then saw Sakura walking down the road in a hurry. This was only a moment as she was stopped by Sasuke with roses in his hands. She smiled and kissed him and they walked together hand in hand. The girl looked around and found Hinata buying something from the grocery store only to be surprised by Kiba. She laughed and hugged him. The girl smiled for them.

Then she looked to her left and saw Shikamaru walking down the lane looking entirely bored. "Oi Shikamaru, slow down will ya", said Ino. Shikamaru smiled and lifted her up, bridal style. She screamed and blushed but never told him to stop. "Since you care so much on yourself, I'll carry you all the way", said Shikamaru. The girl looked at them together. How she wished that she could be like them.

When she turned to her right she almost fainted as she saw Gai and his miniature self Rock Lee walking up shouting loudly. She wanted to get away fast but she promised to wait for someone. "Hey, are you alone?" asked a boy. She looked at him and then nodded. "You know it is cold here. How about I walk you home", said the boy. "No thanks, I'm waiting for someone. Sorry", said the girl. The boy looked like he was surprised and he walked away.

She looked tired waiting and suddenly saw Nagi walking up to her. "Hey what are you doing here?' he asked. "I'm waiting for my boyfriend. What about you", she asked. "I'm waiting for Khairi. She said she will meet me here" said Neji. "Oh really, how's your relationship with her?" asked the girl. "Its have been going well. Though we have problems with my family but we'll live through it. Oh there she is. I'll see you tomorrow bye Tenten" said Neji as he walked away.

The girl named Tenten waved at him before everything around her became quiet. When she saw that no one was around she began to sing her favorite song since childhood:

aimo aimo

ne-deru ru-she

noina miria

enderu purodea

fotomi

koko wa attaka na umi dayo

ru-rei rureia

sora wo mau hibari wa nami da

ru-rei rureia

omae wa yasashi midori no ko

She was about to go to the next verse when she heard a male's voice playing a harmonica. She smiled and continued

aimo aimo

ne-deru ru-she

noina miria

enderu purodea

fotomi

koko wa attaka na umi dayo

mune no oku ni nemuru ookina ookina itsukushimi wa

tsunagu te no hira no ondo de shizuka ni me wo samasu yo

koko wa attaka na umi dayo

aimo aimo ne-deru ru-she

mukashi minna hitotsu datta sekai

oide attaka na sora dayo

The guy finished the song with a nice ending. "Nice, did I ever tell you that I like your voice", said the man. "Thanks and you're late", said Tenten. "Late! I thought I told you that I'm meeting you at 9. Don't tell me you're waiting here the entire time. You idiot", said the man rapping his extra coat around her. "Sorry Naruto, I seem to forget", said Tenten. "SO do you like what I'm wearing", asked Tenten. He looked at her for awhile. "Something's missing", said Naruto.

He looked her as she looked at him with her worried eyes. "Aha! I know what's missing", said Naruto and he took out her extra hair bands. There was a small 'toink' and animal ears appeared from her head. "Unyahhh!" said Tenten covering them quickly. "What's wrong Ten-chan, you don't like it", asked Naruto. "No, not in front of everyone. It's so embarrassing", said Tenten as she blushed.

"Oh come on, will you let it go already. Everyone saw what happen during that mission. You don't need to be upset." said Naruto. "Upset, UPSET! Do you have any idea what my dad went through when he found out I have cat ears", said Tenten angrily. "But I like the way you are now. Besides I don't think you are a freak. To me, you are just a girl that wants attention", said Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, I'll try it out…just for now alright", said Tenten. Naruto smiled and kissed her. "Emm, new shampoo", asked Naruto stroking her hair. "Hey Naruto where should we eat", asked Tenten. "I know just one place. Not ramen that for sure. My colleague took me there once wanna try it out", said Naruto. She nodded and walked with him.

After dinner they walked to the park while talking to each other. Naruto made many stupid faces that made Tenten laugh. "Hey Tenten, have you made your mind yet?" asked Naruto. "My mind? Oh, yeah I love to", said Tenten. Both of them were having a discussion on whether to move to a new house together at the night park. "What type do you like", asked Naruto attacking her ears.

"I…I want… a…ss….b… will you stop that Naruto", said Tenten pulling away from him. "Okay, okay", said Naruto as she cuddled up on his lap. "I want a house that looks like a suite with a nice scenery", said Tenten. "Hold your horses girl, I'm never thought we're gonna retire that early", said Naruto. "Idiot, no wonder I like you a lot", said Tenten. "Hey Naruto, can you take me to your place", asked Tenten. "Wish granted", said Naruto as they were in his room with Naruto on top of her.

"Oh you cheater", said Tenten before he kissed her. At first thought he was gonna rip her clothes off but he maintain his control. "Before we continue, tell me that fox won't bother us", asked Tenten. "Nope, not tonight. Tonight you're mine", said Naruto licking her ears. She moaned at that. Tenten knew ever since she got her ears from that explosion in a mission, Naruto has with Kyuubi's help knows all of Tenten weak spots for love making.

After 3 hours later they were both covered by a blanket, sweating. "Ten-chan, will you take that exam", asked Naruto. "Yeah, I can't let my friends boss me around. Including you", said Tenten. "What me, I'm Anbu captain not Jounin you know that", said Naruto. "Yeah, hope we can be in the same group", said Tenten trying to get some warmth from his chest.

"Yeah, and then what, you'll end up pregnant?" asked Naruto. "No, we won't do it all the time you know. Only for this special day… until we start a family", said Tenten. "I love you Ten-chan", said Naruto. Her ears twitched then it lowered down. "I love you too", said Tenten finally falling asleep.

The next day, Naruto and his group are sent out on an assassination mission while Tenten went to get ready to join the Anbu. She did managed to get into his group. 2 years later, they retired from Anbu and became Jounins and started to train kids. When Naruto felt ready, he proposed to Tenten and were wed 3 months later.

At the age of 25 Naruto was made the 6th Hokage. at the same day he got a surprise… Tenten was pregnant with his child. He never felt happier than before. All went well after that. Now they are living happily with their 3rd child, Minato born on 5 March. Once love is found, there is no need to be scared of it. all you have to do is embrace it. just like Naruto.


End file.
